Shinigami Naruto
by dragoon95
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke have their final battle at the The Valley of End, Naruto with his RasenShuriken and Sasuke with his Susanoo.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

There were two figures standing on the Valley of the End

They are teens, one has blonde spiky hair that went down to his shoulder standing about 5'9 with deep sapphire eyes he has tan skin and is wearing black anbu pants with a long black sleeved shirt that and a red vest with a orange swirl on the back.

The other one has an almost pale skin and is wearing black with a blue tint his, hair hangs over both sides of his face to roughly frame his cheeks and has crimson eyes with 6 pointed stars hes wearing a a white long-sleeved shirt which was open at the torso, with a smaller version of the Uchiha crest on his collar. He wore black pants with a blue cloth hanging from halfway up his stomach to his knees. He also wore a purple rope around his waist, tied in a bow he also wears a akatsuki cloak with this he is slightly taller than the blonde haired teen in front of him.

They are Naruto Namizake Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha .

"Naruto this time I will kill you and destroy the Leaf Village!" snarled Sasuke.

"I can't let you do that Sasuke, I will stop you no matter what And protect the Leaf Village." Naruto said making three clones forming a RasenShuriken.

Then so be it Sasuke said with a Susanoo covering him.

"SASUKE!"

"NARUTO!"

Naruto and Sasuke clashed with each other, Naruto with his RasenShuriken and Sasuke with his Susanoo.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

"Ahh where am I"

Naruto found himself in a sewer like place standing in front of a large cage with the kanji of seal on it.

_"Hey stupid fox you in there?"_

Deep crimson eyes with vertical slits opened within the cage.

"**_What the hell do you want gaki"_**

_"What happened to me?"_

**_"Your dead dumbass!"_**

"_Beside the obvious fuzzshit!"_

_**"Fate has chosen a different path for you to follow. A shinigami will come for you."**_****

_"shinigami"_****

_**"Soul Reaper. Right now your just a wondering soul, all of your chakra has been converted to**__**reiryoku. Don't worry this happens to everyone."**_

"Okay... I guess I understand."

"Grrr your so stupid gaki try and mold your chakra and what happens."

Naruto did as told and concentrated. However, instead of the normal feeling he got when he uses chakra, he felt something different it was more plentiful, condenser, and stronger.

_**"The aura of your reiryoku is called reiatsu, its a signature form released from your body." **_Then Naruto heard something it sounded like another voice, but His thoughts were caught off when he heard what sounded like a door sliding. And he was right.

A man appeared through the door, he had has messy, light-blond colored (almost pale) hair and dark blue eyes, hes wearing a black kimono with a white haori.

"Well Well Well what do we have here I guess you were the soul with the very high reiatsu, whats your name?"

"My name is Naruto Namizake." Naruto didn't know why, but he felt confertable using his fathers last name.

"Well Naruto my name is Kisuke Urahara and I'm gonna preform a konso on you,so you can go to a better place called the Soul Society are you ready?"

"_**Go with him kid trust me,"**_kyuubi said inside his mind. _"Why the hell should I trust you."_

He was cut out of his thoughts when Kisuke put his swords hilt on his forehead, then everything went black.

"That kid has some insane reiatsu its almost close to a captains, well things are gonna turn out interesting."

------------------------------

That night, it rained all throughout Fire Country. The storm center focused around Konohgakure no Sato. A group of people stood in the a graveyard, surrounding one casket. It was the coffin of Naruto Uzumaki, the would be Hokage.

The boy's friends and family figures all watched with grief and tears as the coffin was slowly raised into the dirt, next to the graves of two distinct people. Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina. After the boy's death, Jiraiya informed the entire village just what they had lost. As of that day, Konoha had lost the surviving heirs of two families. They lost the Uchiha, and the son of the Fourth Hokage.

It seemed the village of Konoha will take a turn for the worse in the coming years.

-------------------------------

As Naruto opened his eyes he took in his surrounding, the whole room was white with some Grey in it the bed he was laying on was grey, but the sheets were white and beside him was a, but what surprised him the most was that there was an old man sitting on the chair the old man had several scars on his face, with long white facial hair. He wore a white cloak over his black kimono, and had a wooden staff lying next to him. His eyes were closed and he looked dead because he wasn't moving at all, but it took him a few moments to realize that the old man was still alive.

"Naruto Namizaki. I am Shigekuni Yamamoto. Welcome to Seireitei, located in Soul Society." Yamamoto's voice was deep and clearly full of wisdom. "I regret to inform you that you have passed on."

Naruto already knew that

"However unlike normal spirts you posses insane amount of reiryoku this means you can become a shinigami under the Thirteen Protection Squads," Yamamoto scratched his long beard.

"So you don't do this to every soul"

"Exactly," the old man nodded. "You are a different case. You possess the power close to a captain level plus."

"So, thats good thing"

"Indeed, so tell me do you want to become a Soul Reaper under the Thirteen Protection Squad"

Naruto put his hand on his chin. _a Soul Reaper sounds pretty cool_. "Yes"_**  
**_  
The old man gained a friendly aura."excellent, then I will explain the history of Soul Society to you."

==============

It had been five fucking hours since Yamamoto explained the history of the Gotei 13, Kidou spells, Zanpakutos, everything he should know about being a Soul Reaper. Then, the old man had dropped the bombshell. Apparently, Naruto had to attend a _Shinigami Academy_ to become a true fledged Soul Reaper.

He spent five hours talking with the old man only to realize he had to take school all over again just like in the academy back in Konoha and it would take three years.

==========

Now Naruto was walking down the hallway of shinigami academy him and all the guys were dressed in a white top with two foreign symbols to Naruto on each shoulder. Males received a blue kimono bottom while females received red. Now, Naruto was on his way to his freshman class.

When all of a sudden he bumped into someone and they fell on the ground.

"Sorry I wasn't watching were I was going" Naruto said getting up while also helping the other person up as well.

"Ah no its OK " Naruto noticed it was female and looked stunned. It was a woman who appeared to be in her early twenties. She wore the standard Academy clothing. Her hair was strawberry blonde and reached to her mid-back. Her eyes were a sky-blue... and most noticeably (to Naruto), was that she had a massive rack.

And by the look on her face she was stunned to, so they just stared at each other which seemed like hours until they both snapped out of their daze and greeted each other with a blush.

I'm Naruto Namizake"

"I'm Matsumoto Rangiku"

AND SO IT BEGINS


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It has been four years since the day Naruto had met rangiku and entered the academy and lets just say he likes this academy better than the ninja academy because over here he has fan girls, but Rangiku takes care of that and best of all he is known as a prodigy: his Zanjutsu, Hand- To- Hand Combat are the best in the whole class, but his kido wasn't that good due to his high spiritual energy, but he's still working on it and his shunpo is really good ( hes a little bit slower than Ichigo in his bankai). The most interesting part of being in the academy was meeting Gin Ichimaru Rangiku's childhood friend.

He is a male with silver hair and a never ending grin on his face. His eyes are always closed, which Naruto somehow detested. He was wearing standard Shinigami clothing, with a seated officer badge. He was part of the Third division.

Now we find our blond hero laying against a tree branch enjoying the peacefulness of the birds chirping, the wind blowing against his hair, and the best of all the sun setting , but all good things must come to an end.

"Naruto-kun"

"Rangiku-chan, what are you doing here?" Naruto said with confusion in his voice.

"Don't tell me you forgot, today is the we get out zanpokutou" replied a rather annoyed Rangiku.

Realization finally came to the blonde haired teenager and Rangiku is right today is the day everyone gets their zanpokutou, so he jumped off the tree branch he was lying on, grabbed Rangiku's hand and sped off towards the academy.

Academy

Everyone of his classmates were all called to get their zanpokutou Rangiku already got hers and shes been talking about it ever sense. Her zanpokutou's form is that of a straight-bladed katana. The tsuba is in the shape of a cat's head, with two triangles on the top half curving into ear-points and the bottom half tapering down into a single point. It has a dark red handle. She keeps it clipped behind her waist obi.

"Naruto Namikaze." finally it was his turn. After Rangiku wished him good luck he went down a couple of stairs before opening a door and stepping in. In that door was the whole Gotei thirteen was there.

"Naruto Namikaze will you please step into the center of the seal and sit down." ordered Yamamoto.

He did what he was told and sat down,while he was sitting down he saw that they were all saying some sort of kido spell before slamming their palms onto the ground. From their on all he saw was black.

Naruto's Mind

"Ugh where am I?" a sleepy Naruto said sitting up only to hear giggling.

**"Your inside your mind."** said a female voice. Opening his eyes he is greeted by a woman with silky smooth black hair that reaches to her butt, soft black eyes, wearing a a white yukata with black flames licking the bottom of it. The yukata is also opened a little bit on the top showing a little bit of cleavage from her C-cup breast with a heart shaped face.

Getting a hold of his bearing Naruto finally gets a good place of where he woke up at. Soft grass laying on the floor swaying in the breeze of the wind, clear blue sky with a couple of clouds floating by and a waterfall cascading in a stream.

"Beautiful." Naruto says awe in his voice.

"**It should be beautiful this is your mind of coarse"** said the woman still giggling.

"Wait so if what your saying is true does that mean that this is my mind and your my zanpokutou" said a surprised Naruto

"**Well of coarse"** said the woman

"Well could you tell me your name."

"**Okay, I'll tell you my name is-"**

"I'm sorry could you say it again I couldn't hear you." Naruto said cupping his hand around his ear.

"**I see, it looks like your not ready to hear my name yet, but don't worry in time you will be, so this is good bye for now." **

Before Naruto could say anything he was already gone.

Real world

Opening his eyes he finds himself in the same place before, but only to feel something on his lap. Looking down he came face to face with his zanpokutou. It has a circular bronze hand guard with a stripped design on it and a black handle and sheath and a 42 inch blade.

Finally getting a hold of himself he gets up and walks out the door with his zanpokutou on his waist ready to show Rangiku it.


End file.
